Dorgûz
under construction* ~Spade Dorgûz was the first Captain of the Uruk-hai, and Master of the Pits of Isengard, more commonly known as SpadeCompany. He held this authority starting October 13, 2014 (present day) until he went missing in the summer of 2016. He was the first Uruk produced by Saruman the White of Isengard, making him the strongest, fastest, smartest, and most elite of all the Uruk-hai. He can be compared to Lurtz, the Uruk Captain that slew Boromir of Gondor in the movie adaptation of The Fellowship of the Ring. Dorgûz means "my master" or "the one that I serve" in various forms of Orcish. That is what he was called by his subordinates, so the name stuck for all others. The History Not much is known about the birth (if that is the word) of Dorgûz. It is guessed that he was produced in the Pits of Isengard under the oversight of Saruman the White, wisest and most skillful of the Istari. Saruman was proud of his creation, a powerful weapon in the coming times of darkness. For the White Wizard's mission was to destroy the world of Men. From a young and prime age, Dorgûz was an elite fighter, unlike any other simple orc. He trained and trained, investing all his energy and might into himself, building the perfect warrior. Saruman made him his second in command, not surprisingly, as the Uruk was obedient and loyal beyond measure. Dorgûz climbed so high into his master's favor that the wizard made him the leader of Isengard's fighting forces as the Captain of the Uruk-hai, and also placed him in charge of the construction and expansion of the mines and forges beneath Orthanc, as the Master of the Pits of Isengard. Captain Dorgûz was Saruman's main advisor as well. Captain Dorgûz first got a taste of battle on his first venture East. On his first scouting run, the Captain had successfully and stealthily made the trek across Rohan. As he approached the border of the realm of Gondor across the Mering Stream, he caught sight of a small building, presumably a watchtower of Men. Once he made it over the stream, a mysterious figure from the structure ambushed the Uruk Captain. Not wanting to make unnecessary enemies, he did not engage the figure and stepped back as a sign of truce. This figure revealed himself to be julianroma, and mercilessly fired arrow after arrow at Dorgûz. He retreated back west across the river, still dodging arrows. One struck his face, damaging his right eye and leaving a crude scar. Once he returned home, he stood in thought. Did these Men know nothing of honor? What of the rules of engagement? He felt the torn flesh across his face. He knew only the honorable rules of battle. These Men were dishonorable, vile scum in need of teaching a lesson. The Captain grew hot with silent rage. These Men will die, yes, they will pay... Captain Dorgûz and Lord Saruman were experts at recruiting forces. They took only the best individuals, and constructed what is debated to be the best army in Middle-earth. The Captain hired Ghâsh, Lieutenant of the Uruk-hai, as well as countless other strong assets of the White Hand. Around the time of the first gathering of Isengard's forces, the raids on the world of Men began. Captain Dorgûz, with his superior intellect, seamlessly plotted dozens of attacks on Rohan and Gondor. He is said to be one of the best military leaders of his day. Under his careful guidance, Orthanc was never taken, though it was besieged many times. At one point, the foolish julianroma made the mistake to visit the gates of Isengard, home of the Uruk Captain. Needless to say, he paid the price Dorgûz long promised to collect. The Captain added another head to his collection. Olaf Volsung (aka JamesTurpin) of the North Shire Republic and later the Clan of the Northmen was executed at the hands of Captain Dorgûz. After an unexpected assassination attempt on the life of the Captain, Dorgûz, Ghâsh, and the Lady Ayra of the North came to the Northern Wastes of Forod to claim the head of Volsung, who used explosives to attack the Uruk. The incident occurred on peaceful soil in Forodwaith, declared illegal by all factions. At their arrival, Volsung did not resist, and nobly accepted his fate. The honorable Captain made a clean, merciful cut. The head still hangs in the tower of Orthanc. Haze (aka The_Haze) of Dunland was appointed king of traditional Dunland by the authority of Saruman and the efforts of Dorgûz. The remainder of Dunland is currently under the ownership of the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm. In the recent summer of 2016 (present day), Dorgûz has vanished. It is said the White Wizard sent him on a secret errand, which not much is known about. None but Saruman know where he went, or why. Description Captain Dorgûz of Isengard was known to be an unquestionably powerful, swift, and intelligent war machine. Those who have opposed him and survived describe a tall, built figure, with dark skin like mud and glaring, calculating, bloodshot eyes. Dorgûz is known as the most honorable and respectful Uruk-hai there ever was. He never wore or wielded Mithril weapons or armour, even when faced by foes that did. He would come swiftly and not leave until his purpose was achieved. His will was of iron, and his heart of steel. Nothing could deter the Master Uruk-hai once he willed it. Those who fought alongside Dorgûz thought of him as a hero. Even goblins still tell his tales, the first Uruk. The Uruk who could call upon entire armies, and they would proudly answer. The Uruk that never gave up. The Uruk that would track enemies for miles for the thrill of the hunt. The Uruk that could rally forces and turn the tide of a battle. The Uruk that put an end to the Leader of the Clan of the Northmen single-handed. The Uruk with a silent lust for the destruction of the world of Men. The Warrior of the White Hand. The White Wizard's weapon. This was Dorgûz, Captain of the Uruk-hai, and Master of the Pits of Isengard. Category:Evil Category:Players